Bad Night
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: She lost her way, a strange house appears before her. Who is inside? Will they tell her the way? Rated T for violence.


**A/N: I do not own the song I added within the story. The song is called Bad End Night by Vocaloid. I decided to use it as a... tease. I wanted to tease my friend with Vocaloid. *whispers* she isn't a Vocaloider at all BUT she shall when I start telling her more about Miku and everybody else! The twins where Touko and Touya, the butler was Silver, the maid was G****reen (female), the Master was Red, Mistress was Yellow. Yeah, yeah random story blah blah.. Just please enjoy it and Review! Reviews help SO much! Thank you~!**

* * *

Being from a village and into the woods, deeply lost. Too deeply to find her way out free. Where was home? Would somebody find her? Quickly, the young brunet finds a mansion. A large, unique mansion, old in age but seemed perfect. She gripped the letter close to her chest, listening to it crumble slightly. Her heart sped faster. Would somebody be in it? Yes! If their was she would be home safe with her family! Walking carefully, the gate creaked open. The grass was over growing, weeds taking over. Mist was coming in too. The girl knocked on the chipped door, questioning with," is anybody their?"

The door opens, red eyes gazing down at her. With a fancy tux, a cloth on one arm, he opened the door further. He smiled. Hair that matched his ruby eyes, she was amazed by his beauty. The male was taller than her too. At least a foot. She swallowed nervously. These people where strangers, they could do anything to her instantly without anybody knowing!

"My, do you need some help?" The male asked.

"Welcome..."

"To our wondrous mansion!"

The brunet walked in, being greeted by two more people. They looked like twins. The female had long, brown hair. It was pulled back into a ponytail. A black dress she wore, long sleeves with the ends stretched. Her brother, grinning with his brown eyes upon the new comer, held his arm below his chest. He too wore a black outfit. The villager blinked. Why did they seem so... cheerful? They seemed _too _cheerful for her taste. A maid came from one of the hallway, a tray in hand with tea cups and a pot, she hummed," let me serve you tea~!"

The people surrounded her, smiling with glee and asking questions, trying to make her happy. The villager could only blush. _Treating me like a princess? This isn't a bad night then. _

"A meeting such as this, you know, must be fate!" The master chirped. It was Red! She watched him come closer, dressed in the most finest cloths in all the land. What was he doing here? Did he actually live here with these crazy people? Wait, she hasn't even asked the question to go back home! Lyra moved away a bit as the twins both cheered together," then we'll party! Party!"

"Let us welcome you!"

The male twin quickly ran around the brunet, letting his hand rest on the guests arm," hurry! Hurry!" he pulled her out from the large room. With another tug, she was in the hallway, the others following.

"Poor the wine," the Butler commanded.

"Be merry! Be festival!" The Maid giggled. The twin sister asked if Lyra was ready, getting a weak nod in response. The brunet was led into a room, a long table with silver wear perfectly set up. A old grandfather clock was in the middle of the room, back pressed against the wall. It ticked back and forth tiredly.

"You are the lead actress in this crazy night, all dressed up with a glass of wine! Once you're just drunk enough, won't you enjoy yourself? Sing, dance-"

They all danced around her, continuing to hum and sing as she sipped the wine. Well, more vicious sips. Her head became dizzy, making the words seem to echo in her mind. Why where they doing this? She only had one thing on her mind. The people here where spoiling her in such a short amount of time. Soon she fell asleep, face gently cradled in the Butlers arms as Lyra was carried away. Something about enjoying a happy night was all she heard last as she fell in deep slumber.

* * *

After the party, the night after the celebration, the brunet jolt awake. She rubbed her eyes, feeling almost refreshed. Though, she had to blink several times, something seemed amiss. It was still dark? Sitting up, the brunet turned her head to look out the large window. Curling the blanket within her grip, she pulled the sheet to her chest. Morning never came. The full moon was still in place! Why? How did this happen? Was this some kind of dream? No. It couldn't. Lyra quickly got out of bed, the door opening wide to find the people who lived in the mansion in front of her. The twins stood in front of the grandfather clock, arms stretched up to point at the time.

"Shall we-"

"Tell you a secret?"

"Take a look at the clock!" Both finished together. The female slowly moved forward, finger tips touching the bottom of her lip. The clock was the same as before. Was it broken? Or... did time stop? No, time can never stop instantly like this. Feeling fear crawl in her stomach, skin prickling, the girl fled. Finding a secret room, she ran in it, not caring if they followed. These people where crazy! Monsters! This has to be a dream! This would never happen in real life! Lyra stopped. A huge door was before her now. Opening the heavy door she could only find... coffins. Lots and lots of them. Webs covered the ceiling, dust covering the ground and statues. She heard a " oh dear" sound come from behind.

"Danger! Danger!" The male twin cried, running up the stars.

"Please don't be scared, please?" The female twin asked, letting her arms go behind her back. The blonde made a puppy face, watching the brunet press her back against the hallway. She ran up the stairs

"Where are you going? Please wait!"

Being the lead actress? Nonsense. Following a script? Maybe. What ending will the brunet take? It's only up to her alone. Lyra needed to search hard and fast before it's all over. _Is it going to end in the coffins or will I go home...? What can I do to get back home? _Both the Master and his Mistress simply echoed in her mind;" _Once the play is over then you may return home, to your own land."_ Lyra needed to find the key. They key to a happy ending. Without finding it, her life would end in hell. She didn't want that. The brunet wanted a family, to be married, watch and enjoy life! Not end in one damn night! She hurried back into the dinning room, everyone gone. Where have they hidden? Sighing, the female looked up. One of the hands on the clock shimmered. She grinned. She found it!

She is the lead actress of the night. Everyone must go by _her _script. Lyra enjoyed attacking them, watching fear show in there own eyes. Enjoying herself, she started warning them to run. Run for there life. She wanted the.. play to go off the lines. Madness was taking her mind now, ending the bad night into a good one. Everyone laid on the floor, liquid staining the floors. She let the key fall out of her hand, clinking against the floor till silence took over. She breathed heavily. The red liquid dripped from her finger tips. They wouldn't kill her now.

"My, what a good show you put on..."

Lyra looked up, sweat trickling down her forehead. The shadow walked closer to her, taking the note that was hidden in Lyra's jacket. The person, being hidden from an odd coat, kneeled down. Lyra could only walk out, a trail of blood following her. She listened to the weeping of the stranger, not quiet sure why. The ending was right, she was going to survive. She wondered if-

"Sorry, it was just a nightmare, I didn't mean to worry you," she murmured. The male blushed a dusty red but made no movement or showed any emotion.

"Oh, before a forget, a lady walked by and gave me this... key I guess. What's really creepy is it has blood stains on the tip. Do you know where it's from?" He questioned. She stared at it, mouth open. It shimmered, pure gold. Red did stain the end. A ruby shined, being surrounded by unique structures. It was the key from her dream! But how... did it get here? She turned her head to the window, confused. Did it actually happen or just something else? Lyra sighed, letting her eyes droop. Red and Yellow where walking towards her house, a person in a long and lose jacket walking away, hood covering the head. Maybe it's just a tease. A tease in that bad night...


End file.
